epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Marilyn Monroe
Marilyn Monroe battled Cleopatra in Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe. She also made a cameo appearance in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. She was portrayed by Kimmy Gatewood on both occasions. Information on the rapper Marilyn Monroe was born on June 1st, 1926, in Los Angeles, California, under the name Norma Jeane Mortenson (later baptized as Norma Jeane Baker). She was an actress, model, and singer, starring in many commercially-successful motion pictures in the 1950s and early 1960s. Monroe began a career as a model, leading to a film contract in 1946 with Twentieth Century-Fox. Starting with minor appearances in film, her growing performances in The Asphalt Jungle and All About Eve drew attention. By 1952, she had her first leading role in Don't Bother to Knock and 1953 brought a lead in Niagara, a dramatic film noir that dwelt on her seductiveness and concreting her as a sex symbol. Her "dumb blonde" persona was used in several comedy films, such as Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, How to Marry a Millionaire, The Seven Year Itch, and Some Like It Hot. Limited by typecasting, Monroe studied at the Actor's Studio to broaden her range. Her dramatic performance in Bus Stop was hailed by critics and garnered a Golden Globe nomination. Her production company, Marilyn Monroe Productions, released The Prince and the Showgirl, for which she received a BAFTA Award nomination and won a David di Donatello award. She received a Golden Globe Award for her leading performance in Some Like It Hot. Monroe's last completed film was The Misfits, co-starring Clark Gable with screenplay by her then-husband, Arthur Miller. She died at the age of 36 on August 5th, 1962, in Los Angeles, California, due to an overdose of barbiturates. ERBoH Bio Ooh! Actress, model, singer, international sex symbol. I'm a quadruple threat! Hehehe. And to think, I started out as an orphan named Norma Jeane Baker. I'm the original "blonde bombshell", and my hourglass figure graced the cover of the very first Playboy magazine! Men simply adored me. I married baseball player Joe DiMaggio and playwright Arthur Miller (he wrote the "Crucible", which you probably had to read in high school)! I was rumored to have affairs with Robert Kennedy AND President John F. Kennedy. Do you think I did? Watch me sing "Happy Birthday, Mister President" to JFK at Madison Square Garden and then tell me what you think. Stop it! You're making me blush! I had quite the acting career with movies like "Some Like it Hot" and "The Seven Year Itch" where I stood over a subway and let the air blow my skirt up. It was delicious! Despite my history of famous loves, I remained childless until my death in 1962. Although the official story is that I died of a barbiturates overdose, there are rumors that I was murdered… A lady never tells! Elton John wrote a nice song about me called "A Candle in the Wind" but then he reused it for other people like a dozen times. Thanks, Elton! Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson:' Monroe, alongside Babe Ruth, Ben Franklin, Barack Obama, Thomas Edison, Clint Eastwood, Elvis Presley, and Hulk Hogan, appeared in Monticello during the line in Thomas Jefferson's first verse, "Set up a little place called the United States; sound familiar?" Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Whose rap flow's the dopest? Marilyn Monroe's is! Overthrow Pharaohs who oppose me like Moses. You could never kick my ass, so kiss my clitoris. This ugly hag and KassemG got matching noses! 'Verse 2:' I had some ugly boys, but you're forgetting the others: Marlon Brando and the Kennedys, while you fucked your own brothers! You think you're so chic up in your fancy palace? Gettin' Lo on Marc Antony, tossing Caesar's salad. You wear too much eyeliner for anyone to adore you. You might as well be working the door at Sephora. I got an ass that won't quit! You had an asp and got bit, on the tit! Somebody wrap this bitch back up in a carpet! 'Verse 3:' Translate this into hieroglyphs: Your sandy vagina has a Seven Year Itch! My best friends are diamonds! You can't beat me! Quit trippin'! Step off and walk your ass home like an Egyptian! Trivia *She is the third rapper to have more than two verses, after EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter. *She is the first rapper to both start and finish a battle. *She is the third rapper to appear in black-and-white. **She is also the only female rapper to appear in black-and-white so far. **She is the fourth rapper to appear both in color and in black-and-white. ***She is the second rapper whose colored appearance was as a cameo in a battle after their own, after Adolf Hitler, although he also appeared in color during his own battles. *She is the second actress to appear in a battle. **She is the first to be played by a woman. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Category:Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Category:Kimmy Gatewood